suspect_behaviorfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Allan Campbell
|yearsactive = 1987 - present }}Scott Allan Campbell is an American actor best known for his role as IAB Sgt. Jerry Martens from the TV series NYPD Blues and Brooklyn South. Biography Scott Allan Campbell is a gifted character lead, skilled at portraying tough working-class characters. Born in Florida, he graduated from the University of West Virginia and made his small-screen acting debut in his mid-twenties in the TV series St. Elsewhere. In the 80s he could be seen in others, like 21 Jump Street and some movies, of which the most popular could be In the Hands of the Enemy (1987). In between came a handful of commercials. His most remembered role on the big screen in the 90s was in a period film, the Civil War drama Gettysburg (1993). He too got to make an impression with the two-parter episode in the TV show The X-Files, but Campbell's most visible part in TV since 1994 has been on NYPD Blue, where he has played the hard-nosed Detective Sergeant Martens of the Internal Affairs Bureau; Martens originally was the relatively thankless role of a heavy in a series filled with anti-heroes, however, Campbell's portrayal of the character took on new dimensions as the writers added significantly to his depth and the sergeant from IAB (usually referred to informally as the 'rat squad') has come off as more of a standup guy with an unpleasant job than a resident heavy. In 2006, he replayed the same role in another Steven Bochco creation, Brooklyn South. Audiences watching the shows Boston Public and 24 will have seen him in prominent guest-starring roles, while catching up with him during the last decade in smaller guest star spots in very well known shows like Family Law, Crossing Jordan, Without a Trace, The West Wing, Boston Legal and Criminal Minds. He currently works at Besant Hill School of Happy Valley in Ojai, California as the Performing Arts Chair, acting teacher, and director of the school plays. Criminal Minds He portrayed Detective Ganz, in the backdoor pilot The Fight. Filmography *Criminal Minds - The Fight (2010) TV episode - Detective Ganz *Boston Legal - Brotherly Love (2007) TV episode - Detective Scott Reynolds *Desperate Housewives - They Asked Me Why I Believe in You and Coming Home (2005) TV episodes - Detective Sloan *Hostage (2005/I) - Police Psychologist *NYPD Blue - 31 episodes (1994-2004) TV episodes - IAB Sgt. Jerry Martens *Medical Investigation - In Bloom (2004) TV episode - Tamra's Father *The West Wing - Slow News Day (2004) TV episode - Grey Polk *Without a Trace - Copy Cat (2003) TV episode - John Casey *Boston Public - Chapter Fifty-Five and Chapter Fifty-Six (2003) TV episode - Vincent Russo *Miracles - The Ferguson Syndrome (2003) TV episode - Robert Ferguson *24 - Day 2: 10:00 a.m.-11:00 a.m. and Day 2: 11:00 a.m.-12:00 p.m. (2002) TV episode - Hazmat Doctor Porter *Judging Amy - The Unforgiven (2001) and Damage Control (2002) TV episodes - Allan Kroft *White Oleander (2002) - Bill Greenway *Crossing Jordan - Wrong Place, Wrong Time (2002) TV episode - George Driscoll *A Mother's Testimony (2001) - Mark Willis *Family Law - Intentions (2001) TV episode - Mr. DeSaris *Baywatch - Knife in the Back (2000) TV episode - Mr. Greer *Safe Harbor - One for the Road (1999) TV episode *Profiler - Blind Eye (1999) TV episode - Agent *Martial Law - Nitro Man (1999) TV episode - Coach Cooke *Vengeance Unlimited - Vendetta (1999) TV episode - Otto Carson *The X Files - Dreamland and Dreamland II (1998) TV episode - Jeff Smoodge *Brooklyn South - Doggonit and Skel in a Cell (1998) TV episode - IAB Sgt. Jerry Martins *The Pretender - F/X (1998) TV episode - Ray Slater *The Practice - Hide and Seek (1997) TV episode - D.A. *413 Hope St. - Fatherhood (1997) TV episode - Mr. Garrett *Perfect Crime (1997) - Rick Grim *The Burning Zone - Arms of Fire (1996) TV episode *Dark Skies - The Awakening (1996) TV episode - Popejoy *Nash Bridges - Key Witness (1996) TV episode *Walker, Texas Ranger - Standoff (1995) TV episode - Larry Teckler *Not Our Son (1995) - Dane Whetsel *Vanishing Son - Birds of Paradise (1995) TV episode - Howard *Gettysburg (1993) - Capt. Atherton W. Clark *Indecency (1992) - Detective Gardner *Cruel Doubt (1992) *Solar Crisis (1990) - McBride *Manhunt: Search for the Night Stalker (1989) - Detective Hamilton *Veiled Threat (1989) - Booth *Gross Anatomy (1989) - Ed McCauley *21 Jump Street - Coach of the Year (1988) TV episode *A Place at the Table (1988) - Dr. Gordon *Terrorist on Trial: The United States vs. Salim Ajami (1988) - Sergeant *St. Elsewhere - Handoff (1987) TV episode - Frederick Hirsch 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Scott Allan Campbell Category:Actors Category:Real People